No problems or are there?
by BlinkYourEyes
Summary: Wilhelmina and Daniel are getting serious about their relationship, but are not yet public. When a mistake hits Willie's belly, things change. Includes Marc and Amanda action just to say.


Just to say this also includes some Amanda and marc action! i know he is gay, but i just put a twist in it. you can read about them in one of my other stories that im thinking about posting soon!

_Prolouge:_

_It just isnt right, she thought to herself. A Slater with a __**Meade**__? It was a strange combo, but yet she couldnt resist. The way he looks at her when she walks through the halls of MODE. The way he treats her so gently when he's with her. _

_She didnt want to admitt it, but Wilhelmina Slater was in love with Daniel Meade._

Chapter One:

Marc walks alongside of Wilhelmina as she heads for Daniels office.

"Willie, why is it that everyday for the past couple of months you call Daniel into your office, or you go to his?" Asked Marc with strange fascination.

"Now Marc, is that any of your buisness? I dont interfere with your life. Like that time you and Amanda were practically on the verge of stripping each other in front of your mother. Do you remember that?" She gave Marc a wicked smirk.

Marc started to look uncomfortable. He still rememberd the time when he was afraid to come out to his mother, and had used Amanda as his fake girlfriend. But now, Amanda was secretly his girlfriend.

"Willie you actually did get involved cause you were there, and you encouraged us to like, make out. And of course, mother was all for it."

"Marc, did i ask you to respond to that? You are dismissed. Go!" Wilhelmina shooed Marc away as she entered Daniels office with a smile on her face that was so rare, you'd think it didnt exist.

Daniel looked up and see's her there, and his face broke out into a grin. He loved it when she wore that smile, mostly because he thinks she wears it only for him. And in the past couple of nights, he saw it often.

"Hello there. What brings you here?" He asked. He opened his arms up to expect her to walk into them. But instead she stood there and looked around his new office. It was hard to have to walk into here and not recognize the place. Ever since Daniel got promoted, he got a bigger, and better office, but not as grand as Wilhelmina's. What she liked about the office was that it had blinds and shades you could pull down over the windows, so they didnt have to worry about their co-workers knowing their little get togethers.

He caught her looking at the windows, and understood her message. Walking over to the windows, he pulled down the shades. He then opens his arms up once again, this time she walks right into them and hugs him.

He looks down into her eyes and lifts her chin up with his thumb and index finger, then pulls her into a light kiss. But by the way Wilhelmina reacts, you could tell she doesnt want it to be light.

She pulls him closer to her body, their figures put together like puzzle pieces. Before he had time to react, her legs were wrapped around his waist, and her hands were at his neck. He kissed her fiercly, their tongues once again exploring each others mouths.

"It's not really comfortable doing this standing," Daniel pointed out. She let out a wave of giggles as he held firmly onto her waist, and then led them to the new couch that he probably would have to replace later today.

As they were 'enjoying' themselves, a baffled Marc let out a high pitched gasp. He had stayed behind when Willie had told to him go, therefor he had peeked through one of of the blinds spaces, seeeing just enough to figure out the answer to his question before.

"I should go, Marc's probably freaking out right now." Wilhelmina got up off of Daniel and started to fix her hair. _Nothing really intimate today, just making out_, she thought. Thats the way she liked it. She didnt want to have to get dressed all over again, her clothes crumpled. But she was sure she would enjoy it anyway.

"Yeah, you should, but you dont have to." Daniel got up from the couch and put his arms around Wilhelmina's waist. He kisses her around the neck.

She turns around and puts her arms around his shoulders, and then she whispers seductivley into his ear.

"You just remember, stud, im your boss. So if you think your going to get out of work by doing this all day, i think you might be mistaken. Just try to remember that i'll probably always be your boss. Im at the top." She ends her sentence with a gentle kiss to his ear.

"Yeah i know that. Just to say, I like a woman on top." He added as he noticed her legs were once again on his waist, and she was almost towering over him.

Wilhelmina laughed, but got down and stared into his eyes. "I'll see you around the office." She said and gave him a kiss before she walked out the door and opened up his windows.

Marc pretended like he was coming out of the mens room as he saw Wilhelmina walk out of Daniels office.

He couldnt tell her what he had just seen, and he knew it. She would have his head, and more importantly, his job. But it slipped out anyway. He couldnt stand the tension as he walked with her.

"Willie, you wanna tell me what the hell happened in there?" Marc asked furiously.

"Im sure i dont know what you mean, Marc." Wilhelmina avoided contact with his eyes, afraid of what was coming next.

Marc stopped and took Wilhelmina by the shoulders. She flinched at the contact, but didnt push him away.

"I mean you and Daniel, hugging, KISSING!" Marc said loudly.

"Shh!!" Wilhelmina took Marc into her office. "Ho-how much did you see?"

"Everything! The blinds being shut in my face, you walking right into his arms, him pulling up your chin and kissing you! And god i hated the worst part, when you were on the couch. There are things you do with him that Amanda and I couldnt even think of doing together." Marc stopped as he realized what he had said.

A look of curiosity crossed Wilhelmina's face. She looked at him and spread a wide, shocked grin. It scared Marc to see her smile like this.

"Willie, please, thats not what i meant, i mean.....its not what....we're not......" Wilhelmina cut him off mid sentence.

"No way! I knew it! No wonder you leave me hanging every hour or so! Your no different from me and Daniel!"

"Aha! So it is you and Daniel! Geese, Willie, why?"

"Why me? Why you! I thought you were gay! And they think I have problems." She responded.

"I am gay, partially. Figured it out after I slept with Amanda last week. And then with Trey." Marc put on a smile.

"Spare me the details. Heres the thing. I'll make you a deal. You dont say anything about me and Daniel, and I wont fire you and say anything about you and Amanda." She said.

Marc nodded his head.

Chapter 2:

Wilhelmina took out her cell phone and texted Daniel.

_Marc knows about us, so around him its ok._

She got a text back a minute earlier, as Marc was texting Amanda.

_Umm...ok. I guess. The only other person who knows is my mother. Want to go make her squirm by asking her to eat lunch with us?_

She texted him back saying yes, and that he knew her so well. "Marc you want to come? You can bring Amanda. You should be happy im offering, its not something i give out everyday."

"Sure, Mandy says she is sorta happy you know, but scared." He smiled at wilhelmina as she raised an eyebrow.

"Mandy? You call her Mandy? You really are gay at times."

"Thats what she likes to be called." He replied with a loving look in his eyes.

"Ok please never use that face again, or i'll puke." She said laughing. Marc was taken aback by the new noise coming out of her mouth. He saw that Daniel had really made her happy.

"Hey, i came up with a couple name for you guys! Maranda!" She giggled as she walked out of the office, once again towards Daniel's.

"Danimina is you and him! Ha! Thats a good one." Marc laughed and clapped his hands. They were now in Daniel's office, and Amanda had walked in behind Marc.

"Hey baby," Amanda smiled, the pulled Marc in for a kiss. Thankfully the blinds were down.

"Consider your relationship saved." They looked at Wilhelmina, who had just pulled down the rest of the blinds.

Daniel looked from Wilhelmina, to Marc, to Amanda.

"Wait, him........her......what......baby?" He began. "You know what? Never mind. i dont really want to know."

"They're coming along for lunch. Maybe they could make Claire squirm to."

"Sounds good." Daniel walked toward Wilhelmina, catching a glance at Marc and Amanda, then continuing.


End file.
